


Comme deux aimants

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, One Shot, and the sexy too, i'm just here for the pretty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Havoc et Miles atteignent un équilibre entre différences et ressemblances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme deux aimants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [À armes égales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310926) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Comme deux aimants  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/major Miles  
>  **Genre :** fuckbuddies  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Représenter »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 580

Les entraînements joints, sous couleur de faire fonctionner ensemble deux types de troupes différents, sont prétexte autant à la découverte et la coopération, qu'à la rivalité. Les manœuvres Nord/Est particulièrement ont tendance à faire des étincelles, sans doute parce que l'animosité entre leurs chefs respectifs se répercutent sur leurs hommes.   
Mais comme les pôles d'un aimant qui se repoussent, il suffit de savoir dans quel sens les orienter pour que brusquement, ils s'attirent.

Soit le Major Miles, représentant pour le nord de la nation ishvale : il a été choisi pour la couleur de sa peau foncée et de ses yeux rouges avant ses qualités personnelles ; discrimination positive, dit son Général. À coté de ça, il est aussi représentant du Nord et de sa diversité et de sa force devant le reste du pays : zéro discrimination dans ce cas.  
En face de lui, le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, amestrin pure souche : grand, pâle, blond, yeux bleus ; rien de particulier à signaler, un bon soldat. Et à part ça ?

Voilà deux hommes que tout semble opposer, pourtant réunis sous la même bannière, le même uniforme. Ils obéissent à des supérieurs immédiats différents, travaillent dans différentes zones géographiques, mais au final ils font toujours partie la même armée, et ils partagent la même loyauté.  
Ils ont aussi les mêmes spécialités question armes. Bon, ils n'ont pas le même niveau dans la hiérarchie, mais les activités obscures non officielles ont un peu flouté ça. 

En fait, ils se découvrent plus de points communs entre eux qu'avec leurs collègues immédiats, et plus troublant, qu'avec leurs supérieurs respectifs. 

Quand ils se retrouvent lors d'un moment de relâche et un peu par hasard, se mettent à échanger des informations un peu plus personnelles que les particularités de leurs formations, ils ont ed nouveau l'impression de se voir en négatif, sans que ça soit une mauvaise chose. 

Miles a une femme d'un mariage arrangé, à laquelle il tient, parce que c'est comme ça, mais qu'il n'a pas choisie lui-même.   
Havoc se traîne dans un désert amoureux et se désespère de n'avoir pas de copine malgré tout son désir.   
Ce sont deux types différents de solitudes qui se rencontrent là et se rejoingnent.   
Foin de sentiments (même s'ils en ont ils n'en diront rien) pour que le corps exulte il n'en faut pas beaucoup.

Officiellement, au cas où les collègues demanderaient pourquoi ils passent un peu plus de temps ensemble que nécessaire, ça sera de la simple camaraderie. Les entraînements joints sont là pour ça : tisser des liens entre les unités. Il arrive que ça marche et que la rivalité se double de respect mutuel. 

Personne ne parlera des quickies, ni eux ni les autres. Personne ne veut savoir ce qui se passer derrière les portes fermées des toilettes ou dans l'obscurité de la ruelle derrière un bar. 

Ça ne regarde personne d'autre. Ils prétendent même que ça ne les regarde presque pas eux-mêmes. C'est juste eux deux, pas pour longtemps, en se disant que ça serait pareil avec n'importe qui d'autre. Que ça n'est pas si important.

Ils aiment pourtant comment leurs corps s'accordent. Ils sont tous deux grands, bien découpés ; le même type sous une pigmentation différente. La manière de penser, d'agir pas dissimilaire. Ils ne s'entendraient pas si bien, si évidemment avec quelqu'un d'autre pioché au hasard dans le pool des soldats disponibles. 

Sans en parler, sans rien promettre, ils savent pourtant qu'ils aiment ces fameuses manœuvres, et qu'ils attendront les prochaines avec impatience.


End file.
